


Stakeout

by Garpie64



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Consensual Underage Sex, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Robin, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Stakeout, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Stakeouts are a very very essential part of combating crime. It provided a layout of scheduled drops and guards, the building design, and important info that could be the decision between life and death. Stakeouts allowed them to understand what exactly was going on with any case. Sure it was boring, spending hours in one spot watching a warehouse with nothing happening, but it was worth it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875877
Comments: 14
Kudos: 237
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Jason Todd Week ~ 2020  
> Day 6: **Alpha!Jason prefers to bottom** | ~~Arranged marriage AU~~ | ~~Sugar daddy~~ | ~~Dark AU~~
> 
> Sorry this is a day late. Kind of passed out after work before I could post.

Stakeouts are a very very essential part of combating crime. It provided a layout of scheduled drops and guards, the building design, and important info that could be the decision between life and death. Stakeouts allowed them to understand what exactly was going on with any case. Sure it was boring, spending hours in one spot watching a warehouse with nothing happening, but it was worth it. Dick hated it. He was an acrobat and a creature of motion and flight. The alpha could sit for hours doing the work, but he’d grow antsy and have way too much energy to blow off after. Jason didn’t have much of a problem. He didn’t need to be constantly moving. He could handle the sitting still part. He still gets bored though.

Sitting on the roof of an abandoned crumbling apartment building, Jason let out a sigh. He leaned forward against the low wall looking out over the building of a suspected drug operation. Honestly he was messing around on his phone more than actually watching the place since absolutely nothing was happening. He flick through posts picking at Nightwing’s horrific Discowing suit, and looking up new books to stock his personal library with. Occasionally he’d look up using the binoculars to watch for any activity. There wasn’t really much going on; hadn’t been the two hours he’s been sitting here.

He knows Dick was having a far less mind numbing time than him. Dick and his obsession with texting his flight through Gotham kept him up to date with the older bird. They all knew Bruce hated it, but Dick listened to no one. It seemed like he had quite a night taking down would be robbers, muggers, and thugs. All in all, it was far more interesting than Jason’s night. Jason let out a sigh and slipped his phone back into a pocket on his utility belt. Nothing’s changed as he scanned over the warehouse. No one’s come or gone. Not even the homeless in the alley way have done more than rummage through trash before stumbling off. He did pause when he heard the faint pad of feet behind him, but the steps towards him were purposefully loud enough to alert their presence. He relaxed returning to working the warehouse as Dick dropped down to his knees behind him.

Jason didn’t really react as Dick bracketed his body and layered over his back. “Fun night, pretty bird?”

Dick hummed in answer. His arms slipped around Jason’s waist as Dick lowered his chin to Jason’s shoulder. “Nothing but a fun workout. Anything exciting to report, Little Wing?”

“I beat the 98th level on Candy Crush.” Jason deadpanned.

Dick chuckled pressing up against his back even further. Jason shifted up onto his knees as Dick’s hand ran down his thigh. He squeezed just hard enough to feel through the armored pants of his Robin suit. “Sounds like a productive night.”

Jason huffed tilting his head to the side to make room for Dick’s mouth on his throat. “Hardly. Mainly been trolling the forums stirring up all kinds of rumors about B.”

“Up to trouble again?” Dick mused. His breath was hot on Jason’s skin just behind his ear. Jason let out a breath as he felt Dick’s hands rub up his thighs, pulling his legs apart slightly. His eyes fluttered shut briefly as Dick’s hands trailed in caressing his inner thigh. “Have to say I like you in this uniform even though my uniform design looked better.”

"Your design left nothing to the imagination and I was a little tired of my legs always freezing."

“Yeah, but you would’ve looked so good in it.”

Jason snorted even as Dick pressed hips forward against him. With the amount of armor padding between them, there wasn’t much detail, but Jason still felt that intimate press; still sucked in a breath when Dick’s hands cupped his growing hard on. He didn’t protest to Dick pressing him forward against the wall, bringing his ass up. He made quick work deactivating the suit traps and then yanked the armored pants down just enough to expose the younger alpha’s ass keeping his cock trapped. The cool Gotham air against his skin made him shiver, but then he felt Dick’s warmth against him.

“Nightwing,” Jason glanced back at him.

“Watch the building.” Dick cooed in his ear, teasing fingers down Jason’s spine and stroking over the swell of his ass. 

Jason shivered at the pleased sound from the older alpha when those fingers found the small plug pressed flush against his rim. Dick gripped the base, slowly drawing the plug out and earning a whine in the process. With a low chuckle, Dick nipped Jason’s ear and continued to rock the little plug in and out while Jason attempted to refocus on the building. The younger alpha chewed his bottom lip to hold in moans while Dick played with him. He heard the nearly silent hiss of a zipper but the sudden yank on the plug distracted him from thinking further.

And then there was the press of Dick’s cock at his entrance, slowly pushing in. There was only a brief moment of resistance before Jason’s body gave way to the familiar intrusion. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as Jason bowed his head; one hand tightly gripping the crumbling brick wall. He couldn’t keep back the high keen Dick knocked out of him with a hard thrust. His chest hit the wall in front of him. The deep alpha growl in his ear and the weight pressing down on his back triggered that submissive rush most alphas feared. Jason didn’t mind it. Sometimes he craved it. Whenever Dick put him in that submissive state with hormones rushing through his body, it eased the constant tension and stress that his body still held onto; that leftover vigilance honed from the streets. He completely forgot about the actual mission he was on.

Dick drew back, his cock sliding deliciously hot through him until there was the threat of slipping out. Jason grunted when the older alpha snapped forward slamming deep into him. His body jostled against the low wall; grunts and bitten off groans escaping with each hard thrust. Dick held his thighs keeping him from moving as he rolled his hips hard against him. It never did take much to get Dick worked up, the horny bastard. Jason ducked his head trying to steady his breath before turning his attention back to the building as Dick fucked him. The man nibbled at his throat.

Groaning, Jason bit his lips and then his hand to keep from being too loud. His body rocked with Dick’s thrusts and he could already feel the hot coil growing in his gut. For a moment, he wondered what they look like. Here was young and brash Robin bent over a wall with the sex on legs Nightwing pounding into him deep on a crumbling abandoned apartment complex. It was dirty and filthy and perfect. Dick was growling in his ear, thrusting into him with desperate need as if this was the last time he could have Jason or that they hadn’t touched in months. Both were so fucking untrue. Dick had practically moved back into the manor and spent most days stealing every moment he could when Bruce or Alfred were out of sight.

Jason cried out as he came inside of his jock. His hips jerked forward as he clawed at the wall. Dick grinned and straightened up hauling Jason’s hips up as well to really fuck into him. The young Robin had fairly given up on trying to muffle himself against his own glove and not attract attention. Dick was relentless in his pounding, taking Jason mercilessly. He was relishing in each noise; each moan and grunt he fucked out of his little alpha. Jason was so much more sensitive now and Dick’s harsh thrusts were driving him insane. Despite himself, he thrust back against Dick, meeting each hard push.

Dick snarled loud as he slammed his knot in hard. He came hard, spraying Jason’s insides with his cum as his cock pulsed so deep inside of him. Jason's back bowed, pressing his forehead to the back of his hand crying out as his own cock spasmed with a second orgasm way too soon. It hurt just a bit, but he was used to it. Dick continued to grind his hips against Jason filling him up more and more; making him feel every last drop.

“F-fuck, Dickie.” Jason panted glancing back as Dick relented on pressing him against the wall, but still kept flushed to him. His massive knot still held Jason open even as he fell back to sit on his calves with Jason sitting on his lap. He keened at the press while he straightened up to lean back against Dick's chest. Dick wrapped his arms around Jason caressing his body even with the armor in the way. They sat like that for awhile to wait out the knot. Dick occasionally rolled his hips against Jason just to hear him whine and gasp.

Jason let out a harsh breath eyes fixing back on the warehouse as he noticed multiple black vans driving up. Jason sat forward. His attention grew on the warehouse as he took pictures for further investigation.

“So guess this place wasn’t a complete bust.” Dick mused, hips still lazily grinding into Jason.

Jason groaned low. “Should you still be trying to fuck me right now? Stop it.”

Dick snapped his hips forward and Jason just barely managed to swallow down his yelp. Dick loomed over him, resting against his back. “This is one of three places, you know. We’ve got to watch them all.”

“Three? God, I don’t want to spend hours sitting on my ass doing nothing.” Jason groaned.

“I could always help you on your stakeouts.” Dick cast him a coy look.

Jason glared back at him, wiggling his ass against Dick and gasping at the knot inside him. “I’d rather not be caught with a dick in my ass on a stakeout, Nightwing.”

“Too bad.” Dick sighed once again plastering himself to Jason’s back. “Well, there are always other nights.”

“Knot head.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
